falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Grenade
Grenades are small projectiles, normally thrown via unicorn telekinesis or from the mouth of a pony. Creatures such as Minotaurs and Griffins can use their talons/hands to more easily throw grenades. Overview Grenades were developed during the war by the Ministry of Wartime Technology. They likely inherited their unique shape and design from the ministry mare Applejack. The first type of grenade was likely used for clearing out groups of enemies behind cover, later grenade variants would be developed as the war progressed, including EMP, Magical energy grenades etc. Weapons designed to fire grenade based projectiles were created, like the grenade rifle and the heavy weapon, the grenade machinegun which was heavily utilised by the Steel Rangers. Many of these explosive devices survived the megaspell apocalypse and are still used in modern day, post-apocalypse Equestria, as deadly as the day they were first crafted. Appearance Grenades normally resemble silver, metallic apples with a small band of colour running around the top that helps identify what type of grenade it is. Grenades have a small pin on the top that needs to be pulled out, before they can be thrown. Smaller grenades used in weapons like grenade machineguns or grenade rifles are more bullet shaped. Types of Grenades Standard Grenade The standard grenade is full of explosive material that detonates after a set amount of time. The explosion can cause severe burns or much more severe damage, depending on how close and well armored the target is. Stun Grenade A grenade, designed to stun and incapacitate living creatures. Rarity used one of these on a zebra assassin, in a memory orb. EMP Grenade This type of grenade is specifically created to disable magical electronics and machines. They are especially useful against Steel Ranger power armor, robots and creatures with cybernetic limbs. They do a lot less damage to organic creatures. Magical Energy Grenade Magical energy grenades cause explosions of raw, lethal magic energy. They have a chance of vaporizing enemy combatants, much like other magical energy weapons. Plasma Grenade Plasma grenades cause explosions of magical plasma. These explosives have a chance of reducing enemy combatants to a puddle of green goo. Grenade Machinegun/rifle These weapons utilise a type of grenade, built to be fired from the barrel of a weapon, like bullets. They fire the grenades in normally arcing fire pattern. Ammunition type grenades come in all the previously mentioned variants of grenades. In Other Stories Antimagic Grenade (Project Horizons) A zebra made grenade, designed to nullify magic in a wide area. The magic can cut off a unicorn's magical capabilities for a short time. Sparkle-Grenade (Outlaw) A Sparkle-Grenade is a craftable weapon. Sparkle-Cola RAD is a key component, its radioactive properties make it ideal in explosives. Nail Bomb (Guise of Chaos) A tin can filled with nails around an explosive core. Low-tech, but highly effective at dealing heavy damage to unarmored targets. Notes *Steel Rangers like Steelhooves make heavy use of explosive weaponry like grenade machineguns. *P-21 makes regular use of apple grenades and a unique grenade rifle, Persuasion. *The Twins Gem and Mini, Gemini, were particularly vulnerable to magical energy grenades when they were in their ghostlike state. *Rig attached a grenade launcher to her assault rifle, Luna's Fortitude. Category:Weapons